Mientras duermes
by Haruu Lee
Summary: Mientras todo está oscuro y la calma se mantiene en la estancia, el corazón se abre, dejando a la luz sus más profundos y reservados sentimientos. Dos personas, una cama y un secreto nunca antes contado morirá en los oídos del otro, vagando en el aire hasta desaparecer. "Amor es el intercambio de dos fantasías y el contacto de dos egoísmos."


¡Hola! Pues no sé que decir, tan solo un día mientras estaba en clases se me ocurrió esto y tuve la loca necesidad de escribirlo. Es mi primer fanfic publicado en esta página, y aún no se muy bien como se ocupa esto del editor y esas cosas(?) Nah~ Con el tiempo ya me acostumbraré.

Espero que les guste, realmente amo a esta pareja, son tan tiernos. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada de ellos.

Bueno bueno, sin tanto bla blá les dejo con la historia, ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**~o~o~o~Mientras duermes: Capítulo Único~o~o~o~**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Nezumi...

-...-

-Nezumi

-...-

-¡Nezumi!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-El sillón quedó mojado luego del temporal del otro día, no puedo dormir ahí -Reclamó el albino, fastidiando a un ya irritado peliazul.

-¿Y...?

-¿Cómo que "Y"? -Tomó la manga del mayor, enfurruñado- ¡Has algo!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -Se negó el chico, fulminándolo con la mirada al lograr zafarse de su agarre.

-Pero Nezumi, no puedo dormir en un lugar así de húmedo ¡Te dije que arreglaras la gotera hace un mes! ¡UN MES! ¡Va a ser tu culpa si enfermo! -Lo acusó.

-Perfectamente podrías haber corrido el sillón -Contraatacó con la vista clavada en la sopa que preparaba, sin darle mayor importancia a la "Discusión"

-¿Y cómo pretendías que lo moviera? Para comenzar el piso está regado de libros ¡Y cuando intenté ordenarlos para poder correrlo me dijiste que no lo hiciera! -Frunció aún más el ceño si era posible ¿Como podía simplemente hacer la vista gorda al hecho de que su _cama_estuviera totalmente mojada?

-No es mi asunto.

-¡Arg! ¡Estúpido Nezumi! -Gritó enojado, dado vuelta sobre sus talones para sumergirse entre los estantes.

"¡Ese bastardo!" Pensó enojado, comenzando a hojear con rabia un libro cualquiera, necesitaba enfriar su mente antes de pensar que hacer en esa desafortunada situación. Debía alejar sus pensamientos de ese dichoso sillón ¿Pero en donde su suponía que dormiría? ¿En el suelo? "No... Nezumi no es así de cru..." "¡Maldición! ¡Si es capaz de hacer algo así!" Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, al borde del colapso emocional ¡Enfermaría! Y siempre le repetían que aquel que tenía la mala suerte de resfriarse moría ¡Y no quería morir! Hasta el mismo Nezumi le decía sin parar que el idiota que se atrevía a enfermarse en el bloque oeste muere. MUERE.

Un lamento ahogado escapó de sus labios, se sentía derrotado.

-Shion -Le llamó el peliazul, no se había movido ni un milímetro, y sus orbes seguían puestos sobre el caldo, del cual ahora salía hervor.

-¿Qué? -Habló enojado.

-Dormirás en la cama, conmigo -No pudo descifrar si aquellas palabras las dijo por simple responsabilidad o porque realmente se había sensibilizado, pero le dio igual, con una sonrisa salió de su escondite y se estrelló contra en más alto, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias Nezumi! ¡Sabía que tenías corazón! -Sonrió sin soltarlo, pese a los insistentes esfuerzos del contrario.

-No te hagas, sólo lo hago porque en el caso hipotético de que te enfermes, sería yo el desafortunado que tendría que cuidarte. Y _eso_, si que sería fastidioso, odio ser tu niñera.

Sintió su ceja temblar en un extraño tic.

Inhaló muy profundo, debía controlarse, no sería bueno para él si por algún motivo decidía hacerle caso a su enojo y propinarle una patada a su compañero. ¡Sólo Nezumi era capaz de sacarlo así de rápido de sus casillas! Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el caldo le explotara en la cara al mayor, tal vez algún día le llegaría un castigo divino por ser así de irritante.

-Yo pensé que lo hacías porque me querías -Se limitó a responder con sorna, pese a que realmente lo había pensado.

-Sigue soñando, Shion, sigue soñando... ¡Ahora ya sueltame! No me dejas cocinar.

.

.

.

.

-¿Nezumi? -Murmuró.

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Estás cómodo? -Se volteó un poco para poder verlo, notando que estaba de espaldas a él. Su respiración era constante y profunda, y su voz sólo lograba salir como un adormilado susurro; estaba a punto que caer dormido.

-Si... Ya duérmete -Le dijo con voz somnolienta, aunque pudo suponer que en realidad trataba de hacerlo con su típica voz "modo regaño", fría y cortante.

-Claro, buenas noches.

.

.

.

.

-¿Nezumi? -Volvió a preguntar al cabo de un rato, en un tono más bajo que el anterior. No podía dormir, no sin antes decirle_algo_.

-...-

-¿Nezumi? ¿Estás despierto? -Se giró con cuidado, clavando la vista en el techo, oscuro producto de la noche y la ausencia de luz.

-...-

-¿Me escuchas?

-...-

-Yo... -Inhaló profundamente, mirando su espalda por el rabillo del ojo, definitivamente estaba durmiendo.- Pues... Sé que diferimos en demasiadas cosas, somos totalmente distintos y muchas veces pasamos más tiempo peleados que como amigos pero... Aunque seas más malo que la maldad, yo... Yo t-te quiero, Nezumi. Me gustas -Susurró lo último lo más bajo posible, con la vista perdida en la penumbra.

-...-

-Buenas noches, Nezumi -Se acurrucó en la cama, dándole la espalda- No me patees mucho.

.

.

.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

.

.

.

-¡Shion! -Frunció el ceño al ver a su pequeño inquilino totalmente empapado, temblando con sus mejillas frías y pálidas- ¿Qué te dije sobre salir cuando estuviera nevando?

-P...Pero es que acá la nieve se acumula en montones ¡En No.6 con suerte podías encontrar en el suelo! -Lloriqueó el albino, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento; ni siquiera lo hacía, digiera lo que digiera Nezumi esa salida bajo la nieve había sido lo mejor.

-Ya te dije que no sería tu niñera y menos tu doctor. Si te enfermas tendrás que cuidarte tu solito, así que más te vale que ni te atrevas a hacerlo -Le regañó con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en el rostro ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Su madre? Si seguía así de seguro terminaría siéndolo.

-Pero Nezumi ¡No seas así de malo!

-¡Y no te prepararé sopa ni chocolate caliente!

-Pero Nezumiiiiii.

-Que noooo, tsk.

-¡No cuesta nada!

-¡No soy tu mamá, maldición! -Le gritó enojado, desviando la vista al notar como daba un respingo.

-Si... Lo sé -Murmuró con la mirada en el suelo.

Apretó los dientes, dando media vuelta para desaparecer tras una puerta, dejándolo sólo en la habitación. Regresó con sonoras zancadas al cabo de un rato, notando que el estúpido seguía parado en el mismo lugar sin siquiera moverse.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces aún ahí?

-Es que... -Mordió su labio.- Tengo frío y no me quiero sacar el abrigo -Murmuró temblando.

-Está empapado, sácatelo.

-Pero...

-Que te lo saques -Le lanzó en la cara un par de frazadas- Abrígate con esto, ya te calenté el baño para que te duches -Sentenció antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar hacia su cama, tendiéndose sobre ella para sumirse en su lectura.

-Gracias Nezumi -Tomó las mantas, caminando hacia el baño.

-No sería ningún chiste que te resfriaras y tuviera que cuidar de ti, ya te lo dije, no soy tu madre -Gruñó entre dientes, regañándose a sí mismo por ser tan considerado con el menor.

-Si... Gracias -Sonrió, más no obtuvo mayor respuesta que un suave y desinteresado "Hmmm"

.

.

.

.

Bufó enojado, envolviéndose aún más entre su sábanas. ¿Cómo es que hacia tanto frío? ¡Ni siquiera la estufa lograba calentar más allá de un metro! Miró de reojo desde su cama al albino, notando que estaba igual o peor que él, temblando concienzudamente a pesar de estar envuelto entre miles de mantas.

Suspiró, era realmente penoso verlo en ese estado.

-Shion -Llamó la atención del otro, haciendo que la blanca cabellera se alzara entre aquel cúmulo de telas. Le miró con las mejillas pálidas y los labios secos, pudiendo notar el sufrimiento a través de sus ojos. Dios... ¿Es que acaso no tenía dignidad?- Por cosa de sobrevivencia hoy dormiremos juntos ¿De acuerdo? -Entreabrió un poco su cama, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el helado aire rozar su piel.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en el rostro. Chasqueó la lengua.

-No, es mentira -Se mofó- Apúrate y ven antes de que me arrepienta.

-De acuerdo ¡Pero no me patees! -Una sonrisa agradecida se extendió por el resto del más pequeño, yendo casi corriendo a acostarse junto a él. Se apegó lo más que pudo a su espalda, buscando un poco de confort.

-¡Hey! No te pases, no puedo dormir si me abrazas así de fuerte -Se quejó. El peliblanco lo ignoró y apoyó cariñosamente la mejilla en su hombro, sabía que aquello sólo lo decía por decir y que en el fondo lo agradecía, ya que no hizo ademán alguno por separarse. Ensanchó su sonrisa, apretando más su abrazo.

Cerró los ojos, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Shion templaba el suyo, creando una agradable temperatura. Los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la suave y rítmica respiración en su cuello lograron relajarlo hasta límites inimaginables, adormilándolo poco a poco. Sintió el cuerpo a su espalda revolverse, prácticamente incrustándose en su columna.

-Shion… -Murmuró a modo de reproche, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hace… Mucho frío -Respondió el otro, escondiendo el rostro en la espalda del más alto.

-Tsk, ya duérmete de una vez -Fastidiado se volteó de golpe, quedando frente a frente con el peliblanco, a escasa distancia entre sí. Alzó una ceja confuso al notar como aquellos rasgos usualmente pálidos se tornaban rosa, más solo se limitó a ignorarlo. No estaba seguro si sus actos eran producto del sueño, la necesidad de sentir calor humano o simplemente la compasión por su inquilino, pero con cuidado envolvió ese delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos- Tiemblas mucho, me desesperas -Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Gracias –Con una sonrisa correspondió su abrazo, apoyando la frente en el pecho del otro al tiempo que sentía que era arropado y cubierto por las mantas- Buenas noches, Nezumi -Bostezó cansado, al fin dejando de tiritar.

-Buenas noches.

.

.

.

.

-¿Shion? -Abrió con cuidado sus ojos, dejando que se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Acarició suavemente la espalda del chico entre sus brazos, notando como subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Fijó la mirada en su níveo rostro, observando detenidamente sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, por donde el aire entraba y salía con calma - ¿Estás despierto? -Se aventuró a preguntar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato ante su estupidez "Claro que está durmiendo, idiota ¿Es que acaso estás ciego?" Sí, sabía que el mocoso dormía, pero no estaba de más asegurarse - ¿Shion?

No obtuvo más respuesta que una larga inhalación.

-¿Realmente esperabas que esa noche no estuviera despierto? -Comenzó a murmurar, posando la vista en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, eligiendo las palabras correctas- También… También tengo algo que decirte.

- . . . -

Inhaló profundamente antes de continuar.

-¿Sabes? En el fondo, muy en el fondo, aunque me hagas enojar, me trates como tú madre y seas un maldito dolor en el culo, igual te quiero. Te quiero tanto que duele -Dijo, con un matiz de tristeza en su voz.

- . . . -

-Ojalá pudiéramos estar juntos -Besó con cuidado los decolorados cabellos- Es una lástima que nuestros destinos estén tan distantes entre sí, personas como nosotros nunca podrán tener un final feliz -Finalizó lleno de angustia.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos para finalmente dormir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"No existe amor en paz._  
_Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

_Paulo Coelho._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado~ Espero sus review, comentarios, críticas, si les gustó, si lo odiaron, todo es bienvenido acá. Tuve ciertos problemas con eso de que los espacios entre las lineas son eliminados, así que tuve que hacer sensuales separaciones con puntos para no poner demasiadas lineas, siento eso, pero fue una odisea hallar una forma de hacerlo ver como era antes, aún así no me gustó mucho eso de las lineas y me hace sufrir maricamente el solo ver que quedó así :c

¡Saludos!


End file.
